Malicia
Malicia is one of the main antagonists of Kingdom Rush: Origins, the queen of the Twilight Elves, and the second boss in the Campaign, encountered in stage 11, The Unseelie Court. Description The evil and deadly Twilight Queen. Three times winner of the Malefic beauty contest. Malicia sits comfortably in her throne in the Unseelie Court. Every several waves, she'll turn into a spark of light, fly forward, then starts to disable towers and spells. When standing here, Malicia is protected by an energy shield which weakens over time: if the shield's HP is depleted, either by itself or by being attacked, she'll immediately fly back to her throne. As the stage progresses, Malicia will leave her throne at an increasingly frequent rate. After wave 15, when her shield is destroyed, Malicia will no longer return to the throne, but will fly further forward to the middle magical circle to attack. After one third of her HP bar is depleted, Malicia will return to the hallway in front of her throne, then channels her energy shield and starts to disable towers again. She'll continue to attack when her shield is depleted. When Malicia's HP is reduced to 0, she'll fly back, exhausted, to her throne. Suddenly, she is rescued by the spider queen Mactans, who descends from the sky, wraps Malicia in a web and carries her away. Malicia and Mactans are encountered again in the Shrine of Elynie, where they work to break the shield around the Tear of Elynie, the artifact that gave birth to the elves themselves. After wave 15, the shield is broken. Both Malicia and Mactans jump at the Tear screaming 'Mine!', causing the Tear to fuse them into the Spider Goddess. Tactics * Make sure you concentrate your defence near the centre back since that is usually where Malicia will teleport to. * If available use your spells to deal extra damage to the boss. Hero spells such as Vez'nan's Dark Pact, Catha's Faery Dust, Reg'son's Vindicator or Eridan's Arrow Storm can deal lots of damage or in Vez'nan's case, stall her for a while with the Demon and Catha stops her from doing anything except stand there and take a lot of damage from your towers, spells and hero. * Compared to Hi-Hi Enha or the Spider Goddess, she is a bit easier to stall since, for a boss, she has a fairly low, concise (as in a short attack damage range) attack. * Arcane Archers and Druids shine against all bosses because of their damage, they can help destroy enemies around Malicia so your attackers are all focused on her rather than a silly Hoplite or Webspitter Spider that happened to have ran in front of her. Quotes The Unseelie Court * Sorry for having so little time to spare on you... I recently gave myself a kingdom to rush! * Well, well. What a glittering assemblage! * It's far better to be feared than loved. * (If Reg'son's the Hero) It's that a Vorpal Sword? * I definitely have a happily ever after thing going on * There is no good and evil. There is only power! * Get over here! * Do not dawdle, I lust for my revenge! * Prepare for unforseen consequences! * It's only a flesh wound... * I'm not in danger, elves. I AM the danger! Shrine of Elynie * (start of level, after Mactans' opening quote) Just in time to witness the fall of your goddess! * You have lost your "muchness". * Oh dear. What an awkward situation! * You are not ready for what's coming! * Always a villain, even when I'm not. * My happy ending is your head on a spike! * Oh, yes, there will be blood! * The twilight elves will rule forever in darkness! * IT'S BREAKING! * Mine! Related achievements GAME OF THRONES Defeat Malicia! Appearances * The Unseelie Court * Shrine of Elynie (as part of scenery before merging with Mactans to become Spider Goddess) Trivia * Malicia's name seems to be a pun off the adjective "malicious", which is commonly associated with evil, and "Alicia", a common girl's name. * Malicia is the first boss in the Kingdom Rush series to be battled twice, the second time in the form of Spider Goddess. * "It's that a Vorpal Sword?" is a phrase that appears in the nonsense poem "Jabberwocky", from Lewis Carroll. ** Since this quote appears only when Reg'son is being used, it is presumed that Malicia and Reg'son know each other pretty well. * In the comic preceding the Shrine of Elynie, Malicia seems to have doubts taking the Tear of Elynie, stating that "the price could be too high." Interestingly enough, after Spider Goddess was vanquished, one of the elves said that although they won the war, "the price was too high," as the tear was already corrupted with evil power. * Malicia is also the first female boss since Sarelgaz from Kingdom Rush (the first game). Category:Bosses Category:Enemies